NickToons: Super Smash
NickToons: Super Smash is a Fighting video game developed by Nick Games and Published by Play THQ. for the Nintendo 3DS. The game was released on 24 May 2012. A port for the game consoles (Wii, Xbox 360, PS3) entitled: NickToons: Super Smash XL was released two months later and also featured aditional characters. Gameplay NickToons: Super Smash (XL) is a fighting game which plays very similarly to the Super Smash Bros. series and Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion. Up to four players (human or CPU controlled) control a character and fight on a multi-tiered 2D stage. Players may use various items that appear randomly to get the fighting edge over their opponent. Additionally, the stage may use set elements in order to take out other players. Every character can use four special moves based on their personalities and show. For example SpongeBob can use Bubble Blower as his Neutral Special. While sometimes orange orbs. which will add more power to your Smash Strike bar than a blue orb. When your SpongeBob hops intro his boat and causes chaos over the stage. In the XL Version, there are sinergy attacks for example, El Tigre teams up with Ty Lee from Avatar: The Last Airbender. Modes Story Mode This mode let's go through the adventure with your favorite characters. Vs. Battle Here are some options you can play in this mode. *Normal Mode: Play a normal battle *Custom Mode: Use the way you want to battle *Team Battle*: Play a team battle *Brawl Finale Mode*: Collect the most gems before time runs out *Defeat-the-Bots*: Defeat the most Gnome bots before time runs out *Oyster Stadium Mode*: The Only battle where you fight in a arena from Space *Arcade Mode*: Defeat your oppents until the boss battle *Training Mode*: Head over here for daily training Vault You can view stats & bios here Unlock Shop When you Fighting you earn points and you can take those points to the unlock shop. Characters Playable (*)= Exclusive to XL Assist Characters Bosses #Vicky (Fairly OddParents) #Robot Plankton (SpongeBob Squarepants) #Snaptrap Robot (T.U.F.F. Puppy) #Ty Lee & Mai (Avatar: The Last Airbender #Vlad Plasmius (Danny Phantom) #Dr. Blowhole (The Penguins of Madagascar) #Professor Calamitous (Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) #Sizz-Lorr (Invader Zim) #Yo (Fanboy & Chum Chum) #The Narrator's Tv Remote (NickToons Super Smash) Stages SpongeBob Squarepants *Conch Street *Flying Dutchman's Ship *Kelp Forest *Jellyfish Fields *Rock Bottom Danny Phantom *Fenton Works *Ghostzone *The Nasty Burger *Axiom Labs *Vlad Master's Mansion Fairly OddParents *Turner House *Fairy World *Yugopotamia *Death Star *Happy Trails Trailer Park Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius *Retroville *Retroland *Goobot's Castle Invader Zim *Zim's Base/Dib's House *Skool *Grub Demon *City Center Mall Avatar: The Last Airbender *Northern Water Tibe *Kyoshi Island *Ba Sing Be *Fire Nation Captital *Southern Air Temple El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera *Miracle City *Calavera *Sartana's Lair *Leone Middle School My Life as a Teenage Robot *Tremorton *Cluster Zone T.U.F.F. Puppy *T.U.F.F. Lair *D.O.O.M. Lair *Petropolis Natural History Museum *Petsburg The Penguins of Madagascar *Central Park Zoo *Madagascar *Squirrel Temple Tak & the Power of Juju *Pupununu Village *Juju Temple *Juju World *The Jungle The Mighty B! *The Honeyhive Catscratch *Scottish Forest *Cat Mansion Fanboy & Chum Chum *Frosty Market *FanLair *Sub-Zero Lair Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness *Peace of Valley *Kung Fu Training Back at the Barnyard *Barnyard The Ren and Stimpy Show *Random Place Rugrats *Reptarland Rocket Power *Ocean Shore The Angry Beavers *Beaver Lodge CatDog *CatDog's House Category:Nicktoons Games Category:Nickelodeon Category:Fighting Games Category:SSB-Like Games Category:Super Smash Bros.-Like Games